


Late night fight

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dialogue Heavy, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, This ones real sad :[
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Techno and Wilbur have a big ol' fight and it's pretty angsty.Also I thought about calling this late nights and big ol' fights
Relationships: Family dynamics - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 229





	Late night fight

"What I already apologized! What more do you want!"

Why am I still here.

"I want you to stop doing it, Techno! Is it so hard to not make noise from 4 to 8 am! Me and Tommy already don't get enough sleep!"

Yes it is hard when you haven't slept in days and your lonely and sad and so fucking scared.

"Hey don't bring me into this Wilbur"

Just agree with everything they say then you can leave and finally finally sleep.

"I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean to wake you up I just... I didn't realize how loud I was being okay?"

I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up I can't do anything right the only thing I can do is farm stupid fucking potatoes.

"Just try to be more considerate okay? We have stuff to do!"

I know I know I know I know we have so much stuff to do oh god oh god oh god-

"'Try to be more considerate'?! It's not like I was intentionally waking you up! It's not my fault! Plus sleep is for the weak anyway."

It's not my fault my body is broken I can't sleep I'm so fucking tired and I can't fucking sleep.

"Oh shut the fuck up techno! Don't pretend like you weren't being an asshole! 'It's not my fault' that's bullshit and you know it! Just go to bed or stay quiet!"

If I could Fucking sleep we wouldn't be here you asshole. At least you had the opportunity to be woken up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell there was a creeper! And you know damn well that I can't sleep! And I was working on YOUR base you asshole!"

Fuck you at least you got a few solid hours of sleep I would fucking kill for just a few minutes just let me sleep oh god I can't fucking cry here.

"What do you mean MY base?! This is OUR new nation you know because we got kicked out of our actual home?!"

I can't even remember the last time I was home.

"No YOU got kicked out of L'manburg the only reason I'm here is because you dragged our little brother down with you!"

Just stop fuckin talking I can't do this right now I can't I can't I can't-

I can't cry

"So what you wouldn't have come if it was just me? I'm your little brother too!"

Don't try to fucking guilt trip me into giving up. Of course I would come dumbass.

"I MIGHT have come but I would have definitely left by now!" 

Just let me sleep I'm so tired I can't do this right now. I need to get out of here before I can't breathe.

"...you're a dick techno."

Don't make that face I'm too tired to deal with that face please don't I need to go.

Please don't look so hurt.

"Techno don't leave" 

I need to leave I can't do this I can't be here I can't sleep and I can't fucking breathe.

"Sorry Tommy I'm going to bed."

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I need to leave please don't hate me please don't cry.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What I already apologized! What more do you want!"

It doesn't matter if you've apologized we still need a reasonable amount of sleep.

"I want you to stop doing it, Techno! Is it so hard to not make noise from 4 to 8 am! Me and Tommy already don't get enough sleep!"

Tommy is 16 he need at least 8 hours of sleep. If we can't give him anything else he at least needs sleep.

"Hey don't bring me into this Wilbur"

This was always about you Tommy.

"I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean to wake you up I just... I didn't realize how loud I was being okay?"

It doesn't matter techno we all need sleep especially now.

"Just try to be more considerate okay? We have stuff to do!"

I have so much stuff I need to do. God I can't do this anymore

"Try to be more considerate?! It's not like I was intentionally waking you up! It's not my fault! Plus sleep is for the weak anyway."

What the fuck are you talking about we all need sleep. Don't put the idea that basic human needs make you weak in Tommy's head.

"Oh shut the fuck up techno! Don't pretend like you weren't being an asshole! 'It's not my fault' that's bullshit and you know it! Just go to bed or stay quiet!"

We all need sleep and your not helping and it doesn't sound like you're sorry it sounds like you're angry. It sounds like you hate me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell there was a creeper! And you know damn well that I can't sleep! And I was working on YOUR base you asshole!"

It's our base please don't make me do this alone. I don't want to be alone I can't do this alone

"What do you mean MY base?! This is OUR new nation you know because we got kicked out of our actual home?!"

L'manburg...

Don't cry don't cry don't cry

"No YOU got kicked out of L'manburg the only reason I'm here is because you dragged our little brother down with you!"

Tommy's the only reason you're here? Didn't you come for me too? I'm your brother too. Don't you love me?

Don't cry don't cry don't cry

"So what you wouldn't have come if it was just me? I'm your little brother too!"

Please techno

"I MIGHT have come but I would have definitely left by now!"

Please techno. Please take it back please.

"...you're a dick techno."

Don't cry don't cry don't cry

"Techno don't leave" 

Please don't leave I need you

"Sorry Tommy I'm going to bed."

bye

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What I already apologized! What more do you want!"

Please stop.

"I want you to stop doing it, Techno! Is it so hard to not make noise from 4 to 8 am! Me and Tommy already don't get enough sleep!"

Please stop fighting.

"Hey don't bring me into this Wilbur"

Please it's too much.

"I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean to wake you up I just... I didn't realize how loud I was being okay?"

It's okay it doesn't matter this doesn't matter.

"Just try to be more considerate okay? We have stuff to do!"

Just stop there's no point.

"Try to be more considerate?! It's not like I was intentionally waking you up! It's not my fault! Plus sleep is for the weak anyway."

Oh god who cares it doesn't matter nothing matters anymore.

"Oh shut the fuck up techno! Don't pretend like you weren't being an asshole! 'It's not my fault' that's bullshit and you know it! Just go to bed or stay quiet!"

Oh god I don't wanna be here I can't do this anymore.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell there was a creeper! And you know damn well that I can't sleep! And I was working on YOUR base you asshole!"

Does this matter does anything matter why are we still here where's tubbo-

"What do you mean MY base?! This is OUR new nation you know because we got kicked out of our actual home?!"

L'manburg...

I just want to go home

"No YOU got kicked out of L'manburg the only reason I'm here is because you dragged our little brother down with you!"

It's okay it doesn't matter I don't matter don't fight because of me I don't matter.

"So what you wouldn't have come if it was just me? I'm your little brother too!"

Are we even a family at this point?

Where's Phil?

"I MIGHT have come but I would have definitely left by now!" 

Please don't leave you and wil are the only things that matter anymore.

"...you're a dick techno."

Please don't fight I need both of you I don't want to be here alone i can't be here alone.

"Techno don't leave" 

Please you guys are all I have

"Sorry Tommy I'm going to bed."

Please.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof that's the longest fic I've ever written. I thought about having a happy ending but it didn't turn out well :/


End file.
